


【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 8

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: ABO, Djw2021, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 題目：ABO。未成年Jason出沒，設定αβΩ之間是有命運、靈魂伴侶。開始沿用上周一的主題了←
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 22
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 8

今晚Bruce說他們不用跟來夜巡，這本該是一個可以放鬆的夜晚，不過Dick現在後悔早些時候答應讓Jason跟來酒吧。

「滾開！他是我的α！！！」

更正，是非常後悔。

「Jason，禮貌點」

Jason坐在他的旁邊，緊抓著Dick的手臂，正嘶牙咧嘴朝著一位打算請α喝一杯的性感女性β發出警告。吧檯內的酒保低低地笑了一聲，從那位女性β的朋友們也傳出噗哧的愉悅音，似乎都覺得這位面前擺者牛奶的孩子做出的舉動相當可愛。

被在場成年人看輕的Jason貌似更為生氣，從腳碰不到地的高腳椅上跳下來，準備上前理論一番。Dick揉了揉發緊的太陽穴，Jason的嘴很毒，他可不想在難得可以放鬆的地方引起糾紛，而且這位Ω的確有點善於吃醋。

在Dick說他打算去酒吧喝個幾杯時便遭到Jason大力反對。他努力解釋他去的店不是Jason想像中的那樣：暗彩色的燈光交叉打在貼著跳舞的人群身上，震耳欲聾的音樂掩蓋掉喘息的聲音，地上還會有散落的酒瓶或是幾顆藥效不明的膠囊。

但是Jason仍然堅持要來看看Dick口中正規的酒吧是什麼樣子。

「嘿，Ω小寶寶。我們都聞得出來你很"青澀"，而你的哥哥顯然需要比較成熟的陪伴」

有個α索性開口調戲，這使Ω氣得漲紅了臉，Jason特有的蘋果奶味正因憤怒逐漸混進鐵鏽味與焦味。Dick把手掌放上Jason的後頸，用大拇指摩擦脖子側的腺體來安撫Ω，同時他轉頭對今晚的來客微笑。

「好了小姐們，我的Ω現在是太過年輕，不過我們是靈魂伴侶」

他沒有再多說下去，點到為止即可。有幾個人發出羨慕的噓唏聲後便主動轉身去尋找新的獵物。Jason又對她們吐了吐舌頭才肯坐回到椅子上，幸好沒有比中指，不然好不容易平息的火苗可能會再起。

「Littlewing，我讓你跟來時你答應我什麼？」

「聽話、不跟人起爭執」

「那你做到了嗎？」

Jason把眼前的牛奶拿起一飲而盡後"碰"地把杯子放回桌面上，轉頭不甘示弱地抬起臉望者Dick。他覺得自己在宣示主權這件事上沒有做錯，是那些人不該先來誘惑他的α。

「可是我不喜歡看到別人邀請你。而且我是你的靈魂伴侶，我有權利阻止......」

「是的，我知道」

Ω委屈地嘟起嘴，挪動身體讓自己更貼近他的α。

Dick相信靈魂伴侶這件事，早在Bruce帶著Jason介紹給他認識時，他的大腦與某個部位就拼命叫囂主張眼前的男孩是屬於他的存在。 **去追求他，捕獲他，標記他，得到他。** 可惜Dick的理智不這樣認同，他的父母不是靈魂伴侶也仍舊相愛無比，並且組建了一個美好的家庭，他的愛情觀便是在這樣的環境下培育出來。

「不過你也得尊重我，讓我有個獨自沉靜的時間。」

他把話說得有點重，但Dick希望Jason能夠明白"靈魂伴侶只是一個契合度的最高選擇"，而不是雙方強制被迫去依循遵守的、什麼鬼大宇宙的意志。Jason不需要硬性認定自己的未來死死綁在Dick身上。

「............」

「Jay？」

他看著男孩的嘴開了又合。

「......我先回去了」

「等－－」

抓過外套後Jason便頭也不回地推開大門全速跑走。Dick本想起身追上男孩，不過他認為他應該要給Jason一點時間去平息情緒與思考，離開椅子的腰又坐了回去。他聽者角落傳來的鋼琴演奏聲換過一曲又一曲，拒絕了一位坐在吧檯另一頭請他喝馬丁尼的Ω，突然一直默默擦著杯子的酒保開口問道。

「這樣好嗎？放Ω一個人離開。雖然這時間跟附近還算安全」

「小看他可是會受傷的」

Dick從容的拿起放有冰塊而滴落露珠的酒杯啜了一口。

「他可不是什麼小野貓，而是一隻豹」

「就算是豹，只要抓準機會跟工具，普通人也是能捕捉的」

那個Batman的Robin嗎？Dick忍不住笑了起來，一般人不要去找他麻煩還比較好。識趣的酒保沒有在搭話，繼續慢條斯理地擦著他背後各式各樣的酒杯，還用擦得透亮的弧面舉起來凝視天花板上的黃色吊燈。

可能一個小時過去，或者兩個小時，反正Dick的手機鈴聲正在小聲地唱著。他從口袋掏出來後看了來電名稱，是Bruce，在內心邊抱怨準沒好事邊滑開通話鍵。

『Dick，我看到Jason的位置離你有相當一段距離。你們沒在一起？』

「真是謝謝你又在我們身上安裝監控」

他語帶挖苦地諷刺，然後Dick反應過來Bruce說了一件更重要的訊息。

「Jason沒回大宅？」

『假設他沒有扔掉追蹤器並偷偷跑回來，而且又成功躲過Alfred的視線的話，沒有。我聽Alfred說你帶Jason出去？』

「對，但他很早就說他要回去了......該死！」

『我把他的座標發給你，回來後我要聽你解釋』

趕忙掛掉電話，Dick匆匆從錢包掏出幾張鈔票按在桌上並大喊不用找了。Bruce發給他的座標離這裡不遠，是一座公園，但也不近，全力跑過去最快也要15分鐘。期間他瘋狂撥打Jason的電話，但都沒有接通，Dick猜想Jason可能還在生自己的氣才不肯接，於是他改傳幾封簡訊要對方看了之後至少回他訊息。

到達目標公園後Dick認為Jason大概不在這裡了，因為附近的長椅上放著Jason的長外套，追蹤器在口袋裡面，而α聞不到那屬於Ω的信息素。但也有可能是有人用了阻斷信息素的遮斷器來阻礙Dick尋找他，有不少惡劣的α與β會趁機狩獵落單的Ω，遮斷器可以很好防止Ω散發出的甜味吸引更多人靠近。

以防萬一，Dick開始翻找公園內部的草叢，還不小心撞破幾對恩愛中的情侶。腦海中跑過許多Ω遭受侵犯的社會新聞，心情越發惡劣的Dick在差不多快把整座公園搜完時，Jason終於回電給他。

『Dick』

「你到底跑去哪裡！？知道現在幾點嗎？為什麼不接電話？為什麼沒回大宅去？」

『我會回去的，大概再過一會時間』

他用相當差勁的口氣質問Ω，照理說脾氣火爆的Jason應該會頂嘴，或是很不客氣回嗆他，雖然自己是Ω的靈魂伴侶，但Jason可從沒在這些他認為不合理的事情上退讓過。可是現在電話另一頭的男孩平靜地告訴Dick他等等就回去。

Dick皺起眉頭，如果Jason是生他的氣想惡整他，也是回去讓Alf不給他小甜餅，而不是待在外面吹風。

「出了什麼事，說實話」

『我－、我好像快發情了，大概吧，我不是很清楚熱潮期是怎麼樣。我覺得很熱，結果有幾個β纏上來，我揍了他們幾拳後就逃走了』

一股涼意竄過α的背脊，他不由自主抬高音量沖著電話對面的Ω大吼。

「操！那你現在人在哪！？」

『我躲在布爾敦橋店旁邊的小巷子，你知道哪個老闆頭髮總是亂翹還留落腮鬍的那家店。這邊有個噁心的大垃圾箱，我想這應該多少能掩蓋我身上的味道......』

「我馬上過去，盡可能躲好」

Jason還沒被標記過。假如他現在被其他的α找到，或是一群α，他會被撕碎的。

\--

等Dick找到Jason時不禁在內心感謝上帝，他用自己的外套仔細包好已經開始神智不清的Ω，走到街口攔下一輛計程車到最近且有提供熱潮期服務的旅館。從Jason身上散發出來的甜香味薰得連β司機都忍不住吞嚥口水，Dick只得釋放信息素威嚇又得注意不過度驚嚇到可憐的β，以免在他們到達旅館前整車的人先進醫院。

反效果是他的Ω在聞到α的信息素後，更是像條蛇一樣貼了上來。Ω發燙的手撫上α的臉頰，Dick下意識低頭看向懷裡的男孩，Jason的臉就近在咫尺，然後他們的嘴唇互相碰觸。

直到司機咳了一聲Dick才回過神來推開Jason。他幾乎想要大喊，要求司機別管什麼交通安全、油門狂踩到底、快點把我們送到旅館去。Ω注意到停下動作的α而感到不知所措，已經被發情熱攪昏腦子的Jason無法理解Dick正在考慮什麼，為什麼不繼續疼愛自己？

他舔了舔還留有唾液的唇瓣，遵循腦海裡的知識與本能，主動把手貼上Dick的下半身摩擦。

「Jason、不行」

「......為什麽？」

車內都是Ω發情的香氣，Dick覺得自己甚至聞到從Jason後穴流出的甜水味。同時那觸碰自己、缺乏技巧的挑逗，每擦過一下深處都有股電流竄過，血液全速往下身集中，他體內的α衝動隨時都可能壓抑不住，可是狀況外的Ω繼續用濕潤無垢的目光望著他，眼神訴說著"我們是靈魂伴侶"。

「我說不行！聽話！」

Dick有點暴力地抓住Jason的手推開。

這招很有效，Ω在這之後乖巧且安靜下來，像隻溫馴的貓一樣待在他懷裡。

Dick總算鬆了一口氣，沒過一會兒他們就到達目的地的旅館。

\--

Dick本來以為門一關上Jason便會像剛才在車上那樣纏上來，但Jason沒有。他只是艱難地靠自己移動到床上，然後用棉被把自己綑得像裹了好幾層麵粉的待炸蝦子。

「你可以走了，順便告訴Bruce一聲我在這裡」

Ω從被團裡發出悶悶的聲音。

「Littlewing你還在生我的氣嗎？」

「滾出去」

「提醒一下這裡的錢還是我付的」

α走到床沿，手準備拉開捲成一團的布料好撈出裡面的人，不料對方卻伸出手直接把他揮開，那力道大得就連Dick也失去平衡後退幾步。半跪坐在床上的Jason捲縮在棉被裡面，直視α雙眼的目光充滿受傷與委屈，顫抖的雙手死命抓緊左右兩側，彷彿這是房間裡唯一能保護他的堡壘。

「你根本沒有想跟我在一起的想法！」

情緒化，這是Dick腦海中閃過的第一個念頭。教科書上都有解釋熱潮期時Ω的情緒會較不穩定，於是他放軟聲調與姿態，再次伸出手準備像往常一樣安慰Jason。

「Jason你誤會－－」

「不要釋放信息素來控制我！」

Ω吼得更大聲，淚水從眼角旁滑落。

「我早該知道的！Dick你那麼好！做什麼都完美的α！大家都愛你！"黃金男孩"怎麼可能會因為什麼鬼天殺的靈魂伴侶，就選擇像我這樣犯罪巷的骯髒Ω！」

「我不准你這樣說自己！」

Dick一把壓住Jason大力扯開他的防禦，喉頭發出咆哮。套房的空氣都被他憤怒的海水腥味給淹沒，身下的男孩像溺水的人一般嗆得咳嗽，拼命張嘴吸氣。α深吸了幾口氣，努力收回控制不住而爆發的信息素。

Jason的眼淚讓他心痛，可是更傷害Dick心的是Jason那瞧不起看輕自己的言論。

「聽我說，Jay、Littlewing...」

額頭抵著額頭，Jason還在哽咽。Dick盡量壓抑自己的情緒好冷靜地告訴男孩，他身為年長者該有的考量跟成熟。事實上，眼前可口的脖子正不停散發出的誘人香味勾引Dick直接張嘴咬下，而他的本能也在叫囂吞食面前的Ω，什麼都不需要考慮，他是你的雌獸。

「"靈魂伴侶"只是告訴雙方身體很適合繁衍後代，或許個性也很合，但這不是一切。Jason你還太過年輕，我希望你做出對你最好的選擇，而不是強求於現階段出現在你面前的我」

「......你的話被教會老古板聽到，他們一定會尖叫你違背上帝的旨意」

「認真聽我說話......」

「那你愛我嗎？」

Jason 的問題讓他措不及手，Dick本來想斥責男孩別鬧了，可是那雙藍色的眼睛直率地看著他，安靜等者他的回答。Dick知道這個答案將決定他們兩人接下來一生的關係，如果他說不，那固執的Ω會從此死心，放棄眼前的α。

他沉默了一段時間，然後閉上眼。

「是的，我愛你。無關乎靈魂伴侶，我都會愛上你。」

有雙手攀附上他的肩膀，這是進到房間後Jason第一次主動碰觸Dick。

「標記我，Dick」

「Jason，你真的不會後悔？」

「拜託－－我從第一次見到你的時候，你一直以為是在宅邸」

Ω惡作劇地壞笑。

「我在你還是"飛翔的格雷森"時就喜歡你了，我的α」

\--

「不、不要了...好難受，Di、Dick－－我不行、我承受不住.....」

交合處流出的白濁因激烈的抽插而冒出泡泡，Jason四肢發軟地癱在床上任由α抓著他的腰從背後操幹。本來Jason是被擺成跪在床上的姿勢，可是在α不知道享用他的Ω第幾次後，Jason的手腳力氣已經不足以支撐起他的身體，他只能直接趴下。

但Jason沒想到Dick這樣還是能像台打樁機一樣從後面操他，他也分不清楚從自己嘴裡吐出來的是呻吟還是哭泣。不過Dick有誇他叫的很好聽，所以他還是像籠子裡的黃鶯一樣努力，讓紅腫發疼的喉嚨繼續低吟出主人喜歡的聲音。

Dick也不知道過了多久，這太超過了，可是他停不下來。耳裡傳進的是Jay的哀求，可是看見他的Littlewing無力地躺在他身下，身體不時會因為Dick的陰莖抽插而痙攣，他體內的α就更只顧著貪婪、掠奪Ω的一切。

Jason的陰莖在剛開始還會射精，一、兩次後僅是微微地顫抖，再接下來疲軟的柱體毫無反應，全都是靠後穴高潮。Dick將手指塞進Ω的口腔把玩軟熱的舌頭，他沒有反抗只是乖乖含著嘴裡的東西，唾液從嘴角滑落的樣子讓Jason看起來像被人玩壞，而那個始作俑者正是Dick。

他又伏下身來舔舐後頸上的齒印，Ω抖了幾下，鼻子哼出哭音。暗紅出血的傷痕證明Jason是屬於Dick的東西，靈魂伴侶的結合遠比他所認知的上床還要來的美好。特別是Ω哭著高潮的時候，軟軟綿綿的甜膩叫聲讓Dick感到非常舒服，可憐又可愛。

等到Dick射出這次時Jason已經連叫都不會，隨著他拔出的動作，黏稠的精液從皺褶沿著股溝滴落。不可思議，看著這一幕那才剛發洩完不久的情欲又重新湧出。他又把Jason翻過來仰躺朝上，抬起他的腿後壓制到胸口，這提醒Dick下次要試試操Jason的腿。

然後α注意到有東西在推拒自己，是Jason的手，已經體力透支的他只能像這樣卑微地請求α讓他休息。

「最後一次，乖」

Dick露出令人安心的陽光笑容，但Ω的臉卻染上恐懼的神情。

「你露出這種表情，不是讓我更停不下來嗎？」

\--

「我的腰痛死了，混帳性慾怪獸」

「所以我不是道歉了」

隔天Dick背著Jason回大宅時，剛踏進門口就被站在那邊，整晚沒得到聯絡的臭臉富豪給嚇得不清。Jason趕忙從Dick背上下來，Bruce冷冽地掃了兩人一眼後。

「Jason你上樓休息，等等我會讓Alfred教你怎麼照顧自己，他有相關的知識可以幫助你。至於Dick，你跟我到蝙蝠洞，我們需要好好"談談"」


End file.
